lakeview_cabin_collectionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mansion
The Mansion '''is a location in Lakeview Cabin IV All but one of the cannibals in LVC IV live in the mansion. It is a large white building with several windows and the cult's symbol. The inner layout of the building is randomized. There is also a basement and an attic at the end of the mansion. The possible rooms are as follows: '''Secret rooms have 3 variations: 1st is a small room with a switch and a question mark box. Once you turn the switch, the gift opens. The items may vary (5-10 shotgun shells, a chicken, a chainsaw, nothing, maybe even more). 2nd is a very similar looking room to the gift room, but with a portrait of red instead of the switch. The room's properties are explained in the Husband page. 3rd door leads to Piggy's room. Using the door instantly wakes up Piggy, so be careful, and always peek first before entering a secret room. Traps: There are several traps in the Mansion. Tripwires: Tripwires are found in the TV room, kitchen and the basement. They have 3 variations: a shotgun at the end of the wire, winch will injure you (or kill any injured character). The chum bucket raises the insanity level of the person who set it off to the max (you will start having hallucination jumpscares). The alarm tripwire rings the alarm if it is stepped on. NPCs can also trigger tripwires (and any other trap). The alarm and chum bucket have no effect on them, however. Bear traps can be found in grandpa's room, attic staircase (lower level) and in the lobby (all these locations have a chance of spawning it). It causes as much damage as a shotgun (2 hit kill on playable characters). Sometimes, it can blend in with the environment, so keep your eyes open. Trap rugs can spawn in the lobby and in grandpa's room. Anything that gets on it (people who step on it, any items thrown etc.) will fall to the basement trap room mentioned above. If any playable character falls to the trap room, they will lose a leg. Item traps can appear on any item that spawns in the mansion on the floor (with the exception of the lobby, basement and attic). You will know when it is there by red stripes on the floor near the object. The trap can be avoided if you pick up the object and keep moving. If you fail to avoid it, however, the trap will one hit kill any character/NPC. Ceiling blades can appear anywhere besides the attic and basement hallways and staircases, and the lobby. Once any playable character enters the room with the trap, it will start moving towards them, making loud noise which will alert you to it's presence. This trap can also be avoided by not stopping, in which case it will miss you. If it hits you, your character will be gravely injured. NPCs cannot activate this trap (except the pregnant woman, who can be used as a meat shield for this trap, it will hit her regardless if she is walking) Category:Locations